


birthday party

by cons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cons/pseuds/cons
Summary: у зейна день рождения, а кассета в руке кричит о детстве.





	birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> ну, ajr выпустили песню и я вдохновилась. типично.
> 
> ajr — birthday party. 
> 
> Предупреждения: не стоит читать это, если вы чувствуете свою никчемность, страх, утекающее время и смерть. работа о дне рождения, но она вовсе не веселая, (как и песня). хотя я драматизирую, как и всегда.

Очень часто жители этого города ждали более суровую зиму, чтобы лепить снеговиков, делать ангелов, кататься на льду, и этот январь подарил им приятный подарок. Лиам не особо любил холод, ведь нужно носить и шапку, и шарф, и варежки, и это все давит на тебя, душит — в общем, неприятно. Но именно в самый холод когда-то родился его лучший друг, тот самый Зейн Малик, не с другой планеты и не из другой вселенной, — поэтому сейчас, в самый разгар зимы, он шёл по юго-западному району на вечеринку, которая была в самом разгаре, (не буквально, разумеется).

В руках у него была старая и такая тяжелая модель «ви-эйч-эс», которую он купил у молодого парня по объявлению с популярного онлайн-сайта из рук в руки. Изначально хотел подогнать Зейну свой старый проигрыватель, но, как оказалось чуть позже, мать давно продала его (или выбросила — она точно не помнит). Огромную коллекцию кассет также вышвырнули из дома за ненадобностью, потому что весь мир перешел на диски.

Жаль, а ведь Лиам хотел раскрутить старые записи и сжать тонкие магнитные ленты, чтобы услышать хруст, словно щупаешь упаковку с чипсами в надежде, что в этот раз там лежит круглая фишка, которой у тебя ещё нет, (как они назывались-то?).

Зейн упоминал, что в старом доме его родителей осталось много кассет — а точнее видеокассет, черных и пластмассовых. В картонных коробках с одной открытой стороной. Они до сих пор хранят тот странный запах воспоминаний детства и чуда. Кажется, не нужен и проигрыватель, чтобы окунуться в таз с прошлым; кажется — прикоснись к ним и ты уже там, в гостиной, перед огромным пыльным телевизором с маленьким экраном.

Но это лишь какая-то глупая мысль, не воспоминание — потому что ты не можешь быть уверен, что именно тот огромный пыльный телевизор, появившийся перед твоими глазами, был у вас в доме. Что-то забывается, что-то переписывается. Что-то напрочь удаляется из наших жизней. Так это и работает.

Чем ближе он к пятиэтажке, где живёт Зейн, тем громче биты и ярче вибрация на стёклах. Подняв голову вверх, на еле заметные звезды, Лиам ловит ресницами медленные снежинки и улыбается. Что-то точно было в этой зиме. Что-то прекрасное и тихое.

С небольшим усилием Лиам двигается к открытому подъезду, где проходит пару этажей с тяжёлой ношей и жмет на звонок у железной двери.

Конечно же, Зейн открывает.

У него достаточно сонные глаза — замечает Лиам — и лёгкая улыбка, которая становится все шире из-за того, что те самые глаза передают мозгу сигнал, что пришёл лучший друг, и все, процесс запущен: радость мчится по его венам вместе с лёгкой усталостью после бесконечного дня, — но это ненадолго. Совсем скоро усталость вновь возьмёт его тело в свои руки, и сонные глаза вернутся.

— С днем рождения, — слова Лиама тонут в лёгкой музыке, доносящейся из квартиры. Он хочет повторить свое поздравление, но Зейн все и так понимает и пропускает его в квартиру.

Как только Лиам переступает порог, Зейн просовывает руку вперёд и закрывает за ним дверь.

— Это тебе, — чуть громче произносит Лиам, протягивая коробку, и добавляет, — с днем рождения.

Парень благодарит его и тянется за объятиями. Грудные клетки лишь слегка соприкасаются, (ведь между ними портал в прошлое).

— Спасибо, — повторяет Зейн, рассматривая коробку. — Как я и хотел.

Улыбка встречает ухмылку.

Зейн просит снять верхнюю одежду и пройти вглубь квартиры. Лиам слушается, а также прислушивается к шумным разговорам гостей, которые уже точно что-то выпили — конечно же, исключительно за здоровье именинника.

Чей-то яркий смех проносится через всю квартиру и касается его ушей, и вроде смех знакомый, но, возможно, и нет, ведь мозг не может запомнить всех.

Зейн появляется около него в тот же момент, как он встаёт посреди коридора и робко смотрит вперёд — туда, где шумно.

— Пойдём, познакомлю со всеми, — он хихикает, держа Лиама за напряжённое плечо.

Лиам расслабляется (насколько это вообще возможно, ведь там чёрная дыра неизвестности), и идёт бок о бок с Зейном навстречу новых знакомств.

***

На удивление, вечеринка проходит даже лучше, чем Зейн предполагал. Ему казалось, вся эта суета ни к чему — лишь залезет в голову рукой и сожмет мозг, не забыв пощекотать нервные окончания.

Но все прошло очень даже хорошо. Спокойно.

На маленькой вечеринке — состоящей из самых близких друзей, которые встретились на пути Зейна — никому не было скучно. Даже тихий, редко вставляющий свое слово в дискуссии Лиам нашёл себе пару новых знакомых. Зейн лишь наблюдал за происходящим в его квартире, вовсе не принимал участие в великих разговорах о вечном и не смеялся с самых неудачных моментов его друзей.

Будто бы они все здесь собрались не ради него, а так, просто расслабиться после трудного дня.

А Зейна это не тревожит. Наоборот, он счастлив от осознания того, что никто к нему за весь вечер не полез с глупыми вопросами, по типу «ну что, ощущается возраст?». Все будто бы прекрасно поняли по его взгляду, улыбке, походке или мимике, что не нужно вставлять никакие неуместные фразочки про год рождения и _старость_.

Зейн благодарен им.

Его несомненно также греет мысль, что они все объединены одной приятной шаровой атмосферой, (в которую он сам, к сожалению, не помещается), но ничего страшного, он справится.

По крайней мере, он может идти около них и наблюдать с улыбкой*.

Лиам весь вечер проводит на его любимом месте. Он не знает об этом, скорее всего сел туда, потому что было свободно. И это забавно. Обычно Зейн после рабочего дня снимает с себя штаны и садится в одних рубашке и трусах именно на левую сторону дивана — не по середине. Это что-то вроде дурацкой привычки или даже один из завершающих пунктов каждодневной рутины.

(Жаль, рутина не заканчивается поцелуем на плече и рукой в руке).

Он замечает, что время уже перевалило за двенадцать, а друзья его навалились друг на друга. Сонные и пьяные. Нуждающиеся в тёплой постели и долгой ночи.

Зейн подзывает к себе Лиама и просит помочь растолкать всех по такси, которое вот-вот подъедет. Тот вновь слушается, будто ему действительно не все равно на этих людей, будто ему есть дело до них. Мог бы сам уже уйти тысячу раз, но задержался.

Задержался даже для того, чтобы помочь с уборкой.

Задержался по своему желанию, а не по прихоти Зейна. Он ведь мог легко отказать, но они лучшие друзья или вроде того, поэтому он здесь.

Зейн в последний раз за этот вечер просит остаться его, а не возвращаться по утру. Мало ли какие маньяки в их городе водятся.

Лиам соглашается, но с условием, что Зейн протестирует при нем тот самый ви-эйч-эс.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Можно с утра, но тебе решать.

Зейн решает, что лучше сейчас, чтобы завтра поваляться в постели и не думать ни о чем.

— Ты был таким тихим весь вечер, — внезапно произносит Лиам, пока Зейн мучается с проводами позади телевизора.

Эта фраза заставляет его напрячься.

— Да, просто устал сегодня. Все в порядке.

— Ты выпил около двух бокалов шампанского и то, последний не допил.

— Следишь? — спрашивает Зейн, проводя рукой по задней стенке телевизора, чтобы нащупать вход для кабеля.

— Наблюдаю, — отвечает Лиам и пожимает плечами.

Зейн молчит пару секунд, затем слышится щелчок — кабель подключён — и он говорит:

— Последние пару лет не получаю удовольствия от всех этих праздников, понимаешь, — он отряхивает руки от пыли. Не помешало бы протереть там. — Время бежит с невероятной скоростью. — Зейн отступает от экрана и присаживается рядом с проигрывателем. — Ты думаешь, что тебе все по плечу, что план точно сработает. Сначала учёба, после работа, а дальше квартира, машина, место в самолёте у окна, из которого видно острова, — вздох, — но только вот это такой типичный и глупый путь, что уже больше нет мыслей, что это тот самый верный путь. Ведь все идут по этому пути, и забывают, — Зейн берет в руки коробку с кассетой и вертит в руках. Отставляет в сторону, берет пульт. — Все идут по этому долгому и грустному пути, забывая, что были и другие планы. Другие мечты. И цели.

Лиам молчит. Он знает об этом, но совершенно не помнит, о чем грезил пару лет назад. Ведь все это уходит на задний план или за кулисы, или остаётся в твоей комнате, из которой ты вышел, чтобы превратить ту мечту в реальность и жить по-настоящему. Так, как хотел всегда, как описывал перед сном самому себе с заложенным красным носом и влажной подушкой под тяжёлой головой.

Сны. Сны тоже были частью его жизни. Он хотя бы видел их. Чувствовал. Верил в их реальность. Дрожал. Боялся. Молчал.

О, боже, молчал. Он действительно молчал. Болтал лишь с самим собой. Думал, что он один, что не поймут, если расскажет о своих мечтах, о своих снах, о своих эмоциях. Но ведь так важно было делиться всем этим, а не молчать.

Зейн единственный, кто его слушал (и не осуждал) тогда. Он слушал его через большие сообщения, не похожие на те, которые писал в ответ на смешной мем или типа того. Нет, они были с чувствами. С тем, что душа реально хотела.

Он не боялся, пока не пришло время выйти из комнаты с притворством и (само)обманом по разные стороны, что все это ради того мальчика, который умел мечтать и не боялся падать. Несмотря на отсутствие крыльев и плана полёта до следующей суши.

Но.

Лиам не молчит, он помнит.

— Мне жаль. Мне жаль, что мы предали тех детей в нас. Они не заслужили этого.

Зейн кивает. Никто не заслуживает разбитых и отчаянных надежд, за которые охотно цепляешься, думая, что в этот раз сломанная табуретка не подведёт, ведь ножки смазаны клеем, вроде. И хоть они не могут вернуться назад, им следует лишь идти дальше. И пытаться, пытаться, пытаться вырваться с этой детской железной дороги, схема которой всегда изображает овал.

(Давай же, выпрыгни из поезда, хватит кататься по кругу, остановок не будет).

— Среди кассет есть мультики и фильмы, — Зейн переводит тему, надеясь, что это поможет переключить рельсы. Но, увы. — Я даже нашёл кассету с названием «первый крик зейна», думаю, это запись моего дня рождения.

Лиам улыбается.

— Мне кажется, будет символично посмотреть это.

Зейн сомневается.

— Я не уверен насчёт кадров на ней. Мало ли какая там запись и что она содержит.

Лиам спокоен.

— Держи руку на паузе, чтобы в любой момент вырубить.

Зейн согласен.

Кассетоприемник проглатывает запись, закрывая за собой тонкую дверь, чтобы дети ни в коем случае не попытались вытащить кассету назад*. Они оба замирают, когда на экране появляется только синяя картинка, после сменяясь на черную. Слышны щелчок, будто камеру кто-то только включил, и шорох — этот кто-то задел микрофон.

— Ой, черт, запись началась, — голос молодого парня приглушен. Вновь следуют неприятные для ушей звуки, сама картинка неустойчива, но можно заметить, что съемка происходит на улице, вроде даже зимой. Оператор поворачивает камеру на себя, и Лиам узнает в нем отца Зейна. Его черная челка с каждым движением головы падает на глаза, цепляясь за пиксельные ресницы. — Сегодня двадцать четвертое декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года и скоро у нас появится сын.

Вид сменяется на маленькую девочку и беременную женщину. Они обе одеты в верхнюю одежду: на женщине расстегнутое пальто, которое открывает вид на круглый живот; на девочке большая красная куртка и шапка с большим помпоном. Последняя машет ладошкой по направлению к отцу, а женщина вроде бы улыбается. Сложно точно сказать из-за расстояния и качества записи.

— Совсем скоро у нас будешь ты, Прекрасный Король, — голос отца звучит тихо и мягко, и так близко, _не как сейчас_.

Запись обрывается, экран вновь синий. Слышна тихая перемотка ленты.

— Прекрасный король? — спрашивает Лиам с непониманием.

— Так переводится мое имя, — пожимает плечами Зейн, убирая палец с кнопки, — вроде как, — следом начинается запись, но теперь экран показывает уже другое место.

Вновь видео начинается с щелчка и шороха, (кое-кто вовсе не умеет пользоваться техникой, думает Зейн).

— А когда мама придет? — удается расслышать тихий голосок девочки. Он звучит сонно и вместе с тем же взволнованно.

— Когда мне позвонят и скажут, что _их_ можно забирать, — также тихо отвечает парень. Камера фокусируется на большом банте, который с помощью кнопки масштабирования и указательного пальца превращается в маленький. Он неловко сидит в темных волосах, небрежно собранных в косу. — Ты очень скучаешь по маме?

— Конечно, и по братику тоже! Мне кажется, я уже его люблю.

— Только «кажется»? — он усмехается. — Расскажи для будущего о своих новостях.

Малышка улыбается и звонко произносит:

— Ы! Я зуб выдернула!

— Какой? Ну-ка, покажи. Улыбнись, — она растягивает губы в подобие улыбки, показывая отсутствующие передние зубы. — Ничего себе! Вообще как Дракула стала.

Отец определенно наигранно восхищается, потому что о таких моментах в жизни ребенка родитель узнает самым первым. Или по-крайней мере пытается узнать первым.

— У меня крови не было, — также воодушевленно рассказывает она. И на последующий отцовский вопрос «почему» дочка пожимает плечами.

В комнату к ним заходит кто-то, и все внимание девочки переключается на него.

— Эй, там звонили из больницы, — отец встаёт на ноги, и камера показывает только ужасный коричневый пол, — она рожает.

Запись обрывается.

В этот раз, пока запись перематывается, они оба молчат. Лиам хочет спросить про сестру, узнать, поддерживают ли они связь, ведь сейчас они оба во взрослой жизни, у каждого (вроде бы) _свое_ место и не всегда удается созвониться. Смутно он помнит ночные разговоры, когда Зейн признавался, что недостаточно часто говорит ей слова любви — не для галочки, а потому, что действительно любит. Лиам смог успокоить его, сказав, что она знает, точно знает. Иначе бы не тянулась к нему с такими раздражающими и частыми объятиями, которые заканчивались щекоткой и смехом обоих детей.

Зейн благодарен ему (и ей).

По комнате разносится гул суеты из динамиков телевизора, на экране которого вновь та комната с прошлой записи, только теперь видно диван, на котором сидит малышка с _синими_ бантиками, а также лежит маленький, неподвижный кулек с _красным_ лицом. Девочка не окрывает ни улыбку, ни взгляд от человечка рядом. Она изучает его будто бы измученные (этой жизнью) глаза и слегка хмурые брови — кажется, он вот-вот заплачет.

— Смотри, какие у меня красивые бантики! — она дергает пальцами синюю ткань, как бы привлекая его внимание движением, возможно, заставив его улыбнуться, но малыш продолжает хмурить брови, смотря вовсе не на нее. Он все равно ничего не понимает. У него все равно свой мир. — Это соседка сделала. Правда, красиво?

Конечно же, брат ей не отвечает, но она не унывает, потому что понимает его.

— Тащите стол, — приказывает чей-то голос, — ребенка голодом морите! Пора накрывать уже. А ты чего стоишь?

Оператор перемещает объектив на женщину лет сорока пяти и, смеясь, отвечает:

— Мелких записываю на кассету.

— Эх ты, лишь бы баловством заниматься, — с укором произносит она.

— Это для будущего!

Но женщина, не обращая на него никакого внимания, уходит, видимо, в сторону кухни.

— Такой маленький, прекрасный принц, — люлюкает девочка, прикасаясь к его ручке через ткань пелёнки.

Запись останавливается пальцем Зейна.

Лиам поворачивается к нему с мягкой улыбкой от мягкого видео из прошлого, но она тут же исчезает, когда парень замечает гримасу грусти на лице друга, взгляд которого прикован к недвижущейся картинке на экране.

Зейн не плачет, нет, это всего лишь попытки сдержать слезы, но вот-вот он сорвётся на тихий вой и тогда будет тяжелее его успокаивать. Поэтому Лиам подползает к нему на коленях и сразу же сцепляет руки за его спиной.

Он слегка дрожит.

Осознание прошедшей жизни окатывает его словно холодной водой из прозрачного таза в той темной бане. Его пугают ощущение неожиданности, а также пустота в груди, когда он делает резкий вдох. Кажется, кто-то изначально, когда его глаза еще привыкали к этому миру, одолжил (или забрал) у него и легкие, и сердце, но забыл предупредить о мерзкой краже; но забыл предупредить, что без них нереально жить. И только сейчас решил вернуть, спустя один долгий сон, наполненный множеством эмоций и людей. Спустя тысячу падений с велосипеда и тысячу ран на коленях. Спустя все время, которое он потратил на спокойную жизнь, обходясь без этих важных вещей.

Вырвали, а затем вернули. Вставили в его голову эти воспоминания, как он вставил кассету в кассетоприемник. Хочется выблевать все, поспать и забыть. Будто ничего не было, а этот весь день — до момента с объятием Лиама — просто сон, ничего больше.

Но ему не хочется забывать то, что говорит Лиам после этого гнусного желания.

Слова, произнесенные почти надрывным шепотом, рассказывают ему о том, что детство на то и детство, что оно остается внутри нас, как крест на карте сокровищ. Вроде бы кто-то что-то и прятал там, но клад может не оправдать наших ожиданий. Ведь этот кто-то мог соврать нам, что был тот сундук. Но на деле — ничего. Или это «ничего» — не примечательно.

Все вокруг — отец, мать, бабушка, двоюродная тётя или собака — могут помочь воссоздать прошлое, но они не смогут объяснить, почему Зейн плачет от простого видео, где он маленький, ничего не делающий. Лиам догадывается, но ему кажется, что он не прав. Осторожными словами он раскладывает на _ребрах_ Зейна свою мысль.

Невероятно странно смотреть на самого себя из прошлого, такого маленького и беззащитного. Ещё ни о чем не знающего и не сказавшего ни одного (плохого) слова.

Удивительно наблюдать за тем, какими были все эти родственники, ведь он никогда не увидит их такими же. Вообще-то они не изменились, но теперь они ведут себя не так по отношению к нему.

Странно думать о том, что прошло столько лет, что жизнь идёт сама по себе, что вот уже и ты тот, кто наблюдает за тем, как растут дети. Странно думать, поэтому:

— Выкури эти мысли из подвала своего сознания.

и: «Расслабься».

Лиам думает, Зейн уснул или задержал дыхание, потому что плечи больше не дрожат, а пальцы на его предплечье расслаблены.

— Я хочу перемотать время и насладиться теми безмятежными днями. Пообщаться с семьёй больше. — Подушечки пальцев поднимаются выше, сжимают плечо Лиама. — Но я просто ребёнок, который не делает ничего.

« _Он не про запись_ », думает Лиам, придвигаясь к его телу ближе, прижимая к (чистой от цветов) груди.

Если шёпот Лиама может успокоить, то шёпот Зейна может заставить (Лиама) заплакать.

Он знает, он был на его месте. И, возможно, до сих пор в некоторых вещах он маленький ребёнок, но кто нет? Даже их родители — просто дети, которые не всегда знают, но понимают, как быть взрослым. Им так же, как и Зейну, не хотелось этого всего. Они боялись, сдерживали слезы, падали, ошибались, обижались и обижали.

Такие же эгоистичные дети, у которых появились новые возможности.

Зейн говорит так тихо о том, что, оглядываясь назад, видит, что тогда было лучше.

Лиам соглашается, но добавляет:

— Сам ты в настоящем определённо лучшая версия себя из прошлого. Сильнее, храбрее. Эта кассета лишь доказательство того, что ты был таким, но, эй, — Зейн отцепляется от его груди и поднимает взгляд, смотря прямо на его лицо, глаза в глаза, — ты тот, какой есть сейчас. Все эти моменты, все эти люди на твоём пути сделали тебя таким, какой ты есть. И я горжусь тобой.

Он останавливается и переводит взгляд на окно, где все ещё темно.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы хотя бы одно событие в моей жизни было другим. Оно прошло и сделало меня сильнее. В этом смысл, да?

Ухмылка расцветает на его губах, и Зейн кивает много-много раз, всматриваясь в его уставшее лицо. Он хочет спать, нет, они оба хотят спать — Зейн чувствует свою усталость лишь потому, что вспомнил о ней благодаря лицу напротив. Зейн думает предложить пойти спать, (свернуть поезд с этой темы), но вместо этого говорит:

— Спасибо, что пришёл, правда.

Лиам кивает с небольшой улыбкой, которая делает его лицо по-детски круглым.

Зейн думает, что парень прав, а ещё слишком мил.

Зейн думает, что ему повезло, и не только в тот день, когда он родился*.

Зейн думает, что все взрослые — это дети.

Зейн ещё раз прижимается лицом к груди Лиама и чувствует тепло, а после оранжевый свет, как от рассвета (в Дании). Когда-нибудь он сделает кадр этого чуда на свою плёнку и покажет своей семье, своим близким. Они будут хвалить, а после шутить над его _розовыми_ ушами.

Ведь они все-таки любят друг друга?

**Author's Note:**

> две последние записи с кассеты реальны, и меня они доводят до слез, сколько бы раз я не смотрела. 
> 
> дада, опять зейн страдает, опять лиам приходит на помощь. это лишь потому, что мне легче ассоциировать себя с зейном, чем с лиамом, но образ лиама мне все же ближе.
> 
> тема воспоминаний из детства меня преследует (и пугает). надеюсь, таким образом избавлюсь от неё.
> 
> возможно, это та вселенная, где у лиама нет цветов, но кто знает.
> 
> идея образовалась ещё в день релиза песни, затем прошла стадии обработки и получилось вот это. мутное и сумбурное.
> 
> несмотря на то, что я пыталась рассказать о зейне, как о себе, лиам здесь также имеет что-то от меня. хотя он больше похож на тебя, Н., по мыслям, (надеюсь, ты заметила, что здесь твои слова про <ты из настоящего лучше себя из прошлого>).
> 
> вскользь говорится про птиц без крыльев, это все тайлер джозеф с его песней.  
> а также есть малюсенькая отсылка к песне brockhampton про давление. (одна из лучших у них).


End file.
